


something so precious about this (oh what a sin)

by Annien



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, Loving Marriage, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teasing, bondmates, degradation kink, melding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annien/pseuds/Annien
Summary: After the end of the Reaper War, Shepard took a teaching job and Liara decided one day to send a very naughty picture to her bondmate while she still had classes to teach. Shepard thinks that kind of behaviour deserves to be punished.





	something so precious about this (oh what a sin)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's the first time I'm going all out on this and the result is something dirty, something really dirty. It was written with a specific purpose in mind (and for a certain person), which I hope I achieved. I kinda feel like I need to go take a shower though.
> 
> Anyway, read the tags and then.. enjoy I guess.
> 
> Annien

 

 

Three years after the Reaper War ended life seemed to fall back into a sense of normalcy. The damage the galaxy suffered during the invasion was great and the number of lives lost was too high to be counted. Families still mourned their loved ones, some were able to find closure, but there were so many who still hoped for a miracle, giving the millions of people who were still officially missing. One thing was certain though, the survivors were all grateful to Commander Shepard for being alive, and they regarded her the hero of the galaxy, alongside the rest of the Normandy crew.

Back on Earth in Vancouver, Shepard’s birth town, they opened a museum dedicated to the Normandy crew, both to celebrate their efforts, but also to commemorate those who lost their lives fighting for the cause, Kaidan Alenko, Mordin Solus, Thane Krios and Captain Anderson, who were all decorated post-mortem by the Citadel Council. Jane Shepard was offered the rank of admiral by Hackett himself, although she still preferred to be addressed as commander.

One year after the end of the war Shepard decided to retire and went on a much-deserved holiday after she and Liara became bondmates. She was enjoying the time they got together but she grew restless without a cause. On the day Jane turned eighteen she joined the Alliance’s ranks and it became her life. Without having that, she felt lost. So, not even six months into her retirement, at councilor Tevos’ proposal and Liara’s insistences, she joined the University of Serrice as a Tactics and Reconnaissance teacher, working with gifted students who belonged into the highest ranks of the military in order to create an elite group prepared to face something akin to a Reaper invasion.

Jane was at the lunch break with Jack, who took a teaching position there as well, and another academy teacher when her omni-tool buzzed. Checking it out, the redhead saw that it was a message bearing the Shadow Broker’s encryption. Not knowing the nature of the message but deeming it to be important if Liara went through the trouble of using such a high-level encryption, the commander ensured that she was out of the sight of her colleagues and opened it. The very next moment she wished she would have sat down as her legs threatened to turn to jelly seeing her bondmate fresh out of the shower, completely naked, beads of water still on top of her breasts, posing seductively for her. After a few moments of regaining herself, bringing back some moisture to her dry mouth, Shepard’s brain started working enough for her to realise that there was a message accompanying the picture which said _“You should have been home to join me in the shower, Shepard. I am certain that I would have had more fun than I did all by myself.”_

The prospect of showering with Liara, combined with the thoughts of what her bondmate got up to in there was almost enough to convince Shepard to bail out on the two classes she had scheduled for the afternoon, but the buzzer which announced the end of the break deterred her plans. Thinking about it she was pretty certain that Liara chose that exact moment to send the message on purpose, fully knowing that she had to get to class. She was also sure that her bondmate knew she was going to be late, not being able to not write a reply.

 _“Be sure to enjoy yourself until I get home, honey, because you’ll pay tonight for making me sit through four hours of classes in a pair of ruined briefs”_ , she managed to write and hit send before opening the door and entering the class.

 

***

 

After sending Shepard the enticing picture, Liara regretted that she had to wait until later that evening for the commander to make good on her promise. It was crucial to her plan to send it to her lover at the most inopportune time and make her wait, but Liara did not initially realise that she had to wait as well. The simple prospect of the thorough way in which Shepard will get back to her for the indiscretion was enough to cause a pool of her arousal to gather in and stain her underwear. The only soothing thought was that the commander was in a similar state.

Thinking about that only made the wait more excruciating, so Liara tried to busy herself. Entering her secret office – the Shadow Broker’s new lair – she saw that she had over forty-seven new messages from her agents. Hoping that work would help distract her she started replying to them, but found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on finding ways to take care of rampant gangs or the billionaires who started dealing in illegal slave business when the prospect of being Shepard’s slave for a night was so alluring. Instead of continuing working she ordered Glyph to forward all the current and upcoming messages to Feron and exited the lair.

Roaming around her and Shepard’s house she started remembering all the ways they had sex in every room, against every piece of furniture and flat surface. Seeing that only an hour had passed since she received her bondmate’s reply, Liara thought that she would go crazy. Trying to make the time go faster she ensured that the house was clean, did some shopping for the next day, poured herself a glass of Illium’s elite brand of wine and turned on the TV, a recording of Shepard’s favourite Earth romcom resuming playing. It was this sweet movie about knowing the right person from the first moment you met them and how everything that happens afterwards proves that you have been right in that first moment. Even though it felt silly at first to idealise the idea of romance like that, Liara had to admit that she knew from the first moment they met on Therum that Shepard would be her bondmate, and their time on the Normandy only strengthened that. What made the movie to be even more endearing was the fact that it ended with this silly song which got stuck in your head.

Watching the rest of the movie helped distract Liara, but once it ended, the need to have Shepard home came back in full force. Looking at the time she saw that her bondmate had only twenty minutes left of the lecture, followed by the drive home. Wanting to get ready for the commander’s arrival she headed for the bedroom and looked through her collection of lingerie to find something perfect for the occasion.

After a few moments she narrowed down the search to two items of lingerie in the style humans wore but could not exactly decide on which one. The first one was a set in vibrant red and deep purple made with floral lace, red embroidery cascading along the cup and across the chest where a cut-out panel was met by three rose gold rings. The bra was accompanied by semi-sheer briefs with an open back, featuring a floral embroidery along the front, mixed with straps which would connect to a pair of stockings.

The second set was a delicate waspie made from luxurious satin and lace. The brief-cut knicker had a scalloped edge and black mesh panelling intertwined with teal satin at the sides and going all the way around the back, ending with stocking straps. The bra was also made out of black lace with a teal satin overlay, and Liara knew that Shepard liked the way it offered her cleavage a nice boost.

Deciding on which one her bondmate would enjoy more was not an easy thing to do. For one, they both had nice features, one sporting an open back while the other one put her breasts on display. After intense consideration she chose to go with the black and teal set, knowing how her lover seemed to like her dressed in black. After that she put on a pair of black stockings and to complete her outfit, she took from the dresser a satin night gown – black, of course – and tied it around her middle in order to try and hide the surprise she prepared for her lover.

Seeing how Shepard would be home any moment, Liara laid on top of their bed, her omni-tool next to her connected to the security cameras of their home, watching for the commander’s arrival. It took only a few minutes for her lover to pull the skycar – miraculously unharmed – in front of their house and hurry inside, the urgency evident in her pace.

 

***

 

The first thing Shepard saw when she entered the house was the lack of her bondmate anywhere in sight. Kicking off her shoes at the entrance she made her way into the living room where she saw the empty glass of wine, and she thought it was safe to assume that Liara was waiting for her in their bedroom. She stopped in front of the closed door and tried to catch her breath in an attempt to downplay the need to see and touch the asari. She put on a serious face and opened the door, only to have her resolve almost broken by what she saw. The light was dim, giving the room a dark blue hue, and in the middle of all that, on top of their bed was Liara, her back against the headpost, legs stretched out in front of her, the stockings emphasising their suppleness and the nightgown tightly hugging her features.

Shepard was pulled out of her thoughts by Liara’s low and husky voice. “Good evening, Shepard. I was expecting you home sooner.”

“I got here as fast as I could,” the commander said instinctively, approaching the bed and propping one of her legs on the footrest in front of the bed. She absentmindedly leaned in for a closer look, unable to remove her eyes from her bondmate’s outfit.

“Oh, I’m sure you did. Should I expect another fine for speeding?”

Liara’s quirked brow told Shepard that she failed to hide her eagerness from her bondmate. She replied after putting on a stoic face and reaching for her commanding voice. “You should be less worried about my punishment for breaking a traffic law and more about the way I’m about to punish you for your earlier behaviour.”

Seeing the asari gulp at the prospect drove the commander on. “Are you not even going to try and deny any of this? Are you that hungry to be disciplined? Very well then, stand up and take off that gown, I want a closer look at what you promised me earlier.”

Liara did exactly as she was told, unable to hide her excitement at being given orders by the commander. She stood up at the edge of the bed, eyes focused on her bondmate, her posture portraying a sense of innocence she knew Shepard always liked, while her hands were ever so slowly untying the knot around her middle, letting the fabric fall to the side. When she saw Shepard’s eyes widen at the sight of her cleavage she knew that she chose the right thing to wear. Even though she wished to drag the moment on for longer and make her lover even more impatient, there was a part of her that could not help but obey the command which was given to her. With a swift motion she removed the satin gown off her shoulders and let it collapse to the ground before pulling the corner of her bottom lip in between her teeth and watch the commander intently.

“Good girl,” Shepard said with a smirk while her eyes roamed over Liara’s body, starting from her feet and resting on the lip worried between the asari’s teeth. “Now I want you to come over so I can inspect this little outfit you put on. You seem to have spent a lot of time trying to look good. Tell me, did you want to impress me?” By the time Shepard finished speaking, Liara was standing in front of her, mere inches away. “Answer me,” the redhead commanded.

“Y-Yes, Shepard. I dressed like this for you. Only for you,” Liara stuttered under the imposing voice of her lover.

Knowing exactly what her bondmate wanted Shepard leaned in, her lips hovering next to Liara’s crest. “Of course you did. You’re my little whore and all you want to do is please me, right?”

Hearing the commander’s words, Liara was left breathless, a soft moan catching in her throat.

“Is that right?” Shepard asked again, accentuating each word.

“Yes, Shepard.”

“Yes, what?”

“I am your little whore,” the asari’s voice almost broke voicing her desire and feeling the muscles in her lower belly tighten into a coil, a fresh wave of arousal staining her underwear.

“And?” Shepard quirked an eyebrow.

“And all I want to do is please you.”

“Good girl,” the commander praised her bondmate before diving in and taking her lips into a passionate kiss, tongue delving in and exploring all of her lover. When they pulled back Liara was out of breath and her pupils already started darkening in the anticipation of a meld. Shepard saw all of that but had a better idea. “Now you’re going to kneel in front of me, you’re going to undress me and then use that sweet mouth of yours to do just that, to please me.”

Liara did not waste one moment and nodded her approval as she kneeled in front of her bondmate, before bringing her hands to unbutton Shepard’s pants.

The commander stopped her with a click of her tongue and shook her head. “No, no, you’re not going to be able to use your hands.” As soon as she said that she used her biotics to create a mass effect field to bind Liara’s hands together behind her back. Her display of dominance was met with a loud gasp and looking down at her lover she saw that it was exactly what the asari wanted. “I guess that you’re going to have to use your mouth to do all that,” the commander shrugged.

“Yes, Commander,” Liara said before she busied herself with unfastening the redhead’s pants. It took her a few attempts, but it was not the first time she ever tried that. Shepard seemed to like making her struggle, and if she was honest, she did too. The time she spent as part of Shepard’s crew forced her to enhance her own biotics and be able to use them even under the harshest conditions, so she developed the ability to use Telekinesis even with her hands bound behind her back. In the position she was she could smell Shepard’s arousal, which only made her hunger for a taste, and instead of following through, her desire took the better of her and she used her powers to yank down both her bondmate’s pants and underwear in one swift motion. Above her Shepard let out a grunt at her disobedience but judging by the smear of her arousal down her thighs she was as impatient as Liara.

“You’re going to pay for that, you greedy slut, but you’re going to service me first.”

Without wasting another moment Shepard tangled her hands in lover’s crest, forcefully pulling her head in between her legs and was unable to silence a moan as Liara’s tongue delved between her folds and started long swipes between her entrance and her clit. Thinking only at that moment ever since she received her lover’s message, Shepard was closer that she wanted to. She thought for a moment to drag it along to offer Liara more time to play, but then decided that it was about her pleasure, not about Liara’s. On the next swipe she bucked her hips and held her lover in place, guiding her mouth to her clit.

“I know how much you love my taste, how wet it gets you, but this is about my pleasure, not yours, so you better start on getting me off.”

Being restricted in one place by her lover, her hands still very much caught in the kinetic field behind her back turned Liara on even more, her juices soaking through her underwear and down her thighs, and that drove her on. She redoubled the efforts on Shepard’s clit, alternating between sucking it between her lips and encircling it with her tongue. After so many years of melding together Liara knew even without their consciousness being linked what was Shepard’s sweet spot and she made an effort to hit it again and again until her tongue started to ache. It was all worth it when she felt her bondmate’s grip getting stronger and her thighs wrapping more tightly around her head. After a few more swipes Shepard’s hips bucked and she came with a loud moan, her juices coating Liara’s chin. The asari then guided her bondmate through her orgasm ensuring not to overstimulate her, watching in awe all the emotions written on Shepard’s face.

After she came down from her high, Shepard looked down at her lover and gave her a genuine smile, breaking her assumed persona before putting her commander’s voice back on. “That was a good attempt at doing what you’ve been told, but you also disobeyed a direct order in the process. Seems I have no other choice that to teach you a lesson.”

Shepard then guided Liara to stand back up before bending and pulled her onto her shoulder, hands still tied behind her back. In an effortless motion she threw the asari on the soft mattress face down, having a first good look at her perfectly round ass being snuggled by those nice black and teal briefs. The commander then trailed her hands up her lover’s legs, enjoying the feel of the stockings underneath her skin, until she cupped and squeezed down on the soft flesh of Liara’s ass. Moving her hands back down she took hold of her ankles and spread her legs apart in a swift and surprising motion, thing that earned her a gasp and more wetness spilling out of her lover. After the sound of a hard spank faded into the silent room, Shepard uttered a simple, one-word command. _“Stay!”_

“But Shepard,” Liara cried out as she felt her bondmate leave the bed and presumably head over to the bedside dresser.

“No, you don’t have the right to complain. The only right sluts have is to be used as their partners see fit. And you are to call me Commander, understood?”

“Yes, Commander,” Liara gulped.

“Now,” Shepard said as she returned to the bed with a few items and started tying Liara’s legs to each side of the bed. “You are to stay here, bound and spread, and wait for my return. I’m going to make you wait in the same way you made me, fully knowing that when I will come back I will use you in every way I want. You are not to move, not to speak, and not to make a mess of the sheets, even though I know that this turns you on beyond imagination. If you are a good girl and follow my commands, I might let you join in on my orgasm. If not, then you’re in for a very long night with no release in sight. Is that clear?”

Liara knew that was a test. Her bondmate told her not to speak and she fully intended to listen to her. It appeared that Shepard was pleased with her, if her smirk was of any indication.

“Is that clear? Answer me!”

“It is, Commander.”

“Good girl,” Shepard said before her hand connected with Liara’s backside again, this time hard enough to leave behind a rose-coloured mark on her bondmate’s blue skin. Just as she expected, the asari swallowed the pained cry that threatened to escape her lips.

 

 

***

 

Shepard left the bedroom, keeping the door open and her bondmate helplessly tied to their bed. She headed to the living room where she poured herself a glass from the bottle Liara previously opened and sat on the couch. She spent the following fifteen minutes thinking of what she will do to her lover, closely keeping an ear out for any sound coming from the bedroom. Just thinking of everything she had planned was enough to stir her desire back up again, and she could only imagine what this waiting game did to her bondmate, especially giving her position and the fact that she did not have her release yet. Before heading back Shepard finished the wine, stripped out of all her clothes and settled against herself the strap-on she took from the dresser, this piece of human technology that allowed the toy to transmit all the sensations to the wearer.

When she entered through the door her eyes went to the bedsheet underneath Liara’s core, and just as she expected, by ordering her lover not to make a mess of the bed she managed to turn her on just enough to make that happened.

“Tsk tsk,” Shepard exclaimed her disapproval as she climbed on the bed between Liara’s legs. Looking at her lover, the asari’s face was pressed into the pillows and her eyes were closed, fully knowing that she did not follow the commander’s orders. “Now look what you did. Why is that?”

There was a pause in which neither one spoke. Even though Liara broke one of Shepard’s rules and knew that the commander would follow through and punish her for it, she also knew that speaking without being given permission would only make things worse.

“Is it because you’re a whore who likes to be tortured?”

If it was the degrading term she used or the fact that she spoke the truth about Liara enjoying her tortures that made the asari whimper and her back muscles contract, Shepard did not know. Either way the outcome was the same. With a swift motion the commander released the kinetic field from around her lover’s hands, and then grabbed both of them, lifting them up above Liara’s head as much as she could without causing too much pain, although there was bound to be some discomfort. They did this for so long that Liara knew to use her safe word to get Shepard to stop or slow things down in case things became too much, but judging by the way the smell of her arousal filled the room, the commander knew that Liara was enjoying the rougher treatment.

Shepard then used her biotics to free her lover’s legs and make Liara stand on her knees, her upper body bent down, head on the pillow, while both her hands were still being held by the commander above her head. “Unlike you,” she said as she leaned over, allowing her breath to ghost over Liara’s crest, “I make good on my promises.”

She barely even finished talking before she used her biotics to tear the panties apart, spreading her bondmate’s lower lips with two fingers, settling against her entrance and then burying them fully in Liara’s heat. The immediate reaction was a guttural cry that escaped the asari, followed by her embarrassment at not being able to stay silent.

Taking pity on the puddling mess that was her lover, Shepard lifted off her restrictions while adopting a steady rhythm with her fingers. “It’s okay, Liara, I want to hear how much you’re enjoying this.”

“Goddess, Shepard! Please…” she begged.

“You’re not getting off that easily. I gave you a chance to get what you want but you blew it. Now, where was I?” Shepard feigned indifference. “Ah, yes…”

The very next moment the commander picked up her pace, ensuring to apply more pressure on the ridged bundle of nerves and curve her fingers at the end of each thrust, before almost pulling out and repeating the same motions again.

“Oh Shepard… Shepard, please, I need you-“ Liara’s speech was cut short by a loud moan when the commander introduced a third finger and then put all the force in her arm behind her hand, burying her fingers to the knuckles.

Fully knowing what her lover really needed but wanting to take advantage of the situation, Shepard pulled out. Liara let out a wailing cry at being empty, her inner muscles clenching around nothing, and had to bury her head in the pillow to stifle her sounds. She was so convinced that her bondmate was going to punish her that the feeling of Shepard’s cock splitting her open made her eyes dilate and fill with blackness as her need to meld almost took over her senses. Even if it was painful not to reach in and join her consciousness with her lover’s and spiral towards a much-desired orgasm, it was a sweet kind of pain, one that only excited her more.

Soon enough Shepard bottomed out inside of her and they both moaned in unison at the sensation. The commander allowed Liara to get accommodated to the new fullness. “Oh, you _need_ me? You need me like this?” The redhead accompanied her words by excruciatingly slow thrusts of her hips.

“Fuck, Shepard!”

That, and the way her muscles tightened around Shepard’s cock was her indication that the asari was so far gone, seeing how she rarely adopted the human term the redhead introduced her to.

“Tell me how you need me,” the commander thought about pushing her lover even further.

Even with her mind in a haze and all her efforts directed towards keeping the meld at bay, Liara realised that Shepard specifically asked her ‘how’ not ‘what’ she needed in order to torture her some more. She fully knew what was going to happen after she answered her lover but was too far gone to care.

“Harder. And faster, Shepard.”

Just as she predicted, the commander adopted an unrelenting rhythm, thrusting her hips with all the force in her muscular body and fucking her thoroughly. It was all too much for Liara, she was not even aware of any sounds she made or if they reverberated through their whole house, and she could not hold back any longer, her consciousness reaching for Shepard’s and asking for entry.

In the moment the commander felt the familiar buzz of the meld at the back of her head she had a decision to make. She could take pity on her bondmate and allow her the release she craved, or she could continue what they started and deny her again. On one hand it was so difficult for Shepard to do that because she loved Liara and wanted to do everything in her power to please her, while on the other hand she knew exactly how much the asari enjoyed being denied, broken and then put back together by her. Coming to a conclusion she pulled out and released Liara’s hands, a small trace of guilt in her heart.

No matter how painful it was to be fucked by Shepard and not being able to meld, being empty and left a quivering mess on the bed due to lack of physical contact was even worse. Without realising, tears started running down her cheeks, but when she turned on her back and looked up at Shepard, she saw both love and concern in them. They exchanged a moment in which her lover broke her persona, wanting to ensure that she was okay.

“Are you alright?”

Knowing that the decision was hers, that if she said so Shepard would stop and then help her find her release in any way _she_ wanted, was enough for Liara to want to continue. She smiled and nodded her approval to her lover who returned her smile.

Aware that the asari wanted her to go on and that it would not take much longer to break her, Shepard pulled back and rested on her heels, taking hold of her length with her right hand. When Liara saw what the commander did and how her juices sticking to Shepard’s cock were providing more than enough lubrification for her hand to start swiping motions from the tip to the base and back up again, her mouth watered and her desire came back in full force.

“I knew you were an eager slut, but I underestimated you. You want _this,_ ” Shepard emphasised by thrusting her hips forward and letting out a moan at how good it felt, “so badly that you almost pushed a meld without getting the permission to do so. And now instead of coming with me you’re going to see me ride yet another orgasm alone.”

The commander did not realise how close she was until she said those words. Maybe it was the way being enraptured by her lover’s muscles made her feel. Maybe it was how the whole scene satisfied her dominating needs. Or maybe it was the love and trust her bondmate showed her when she decided to believe that Shepard had a plan at the end of which Liara would get exactly what she needed. It was a feeling she could never describe, but for which she was grateful, and she decided to show her lover that gratitude.

Shepard let go and brought herself to an orgasm, her eyes never leaving Liara’s as she rode through the aftershocks. Her bondmate was so beautiful that the commander pretended not to see how the asari’s hand found its way between her legs and was encircling her clit while watching her come. By the time the redhead came back from her high, Liara’s eyes were black with the edges of a meld and her body was glowing blue with her biotics, every nerve end being seemingly on fire.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Shepard leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lover’s inviting lips, her body heavy on top of Liara’s. The asari sighed into the kiss, wrapping both her arms and legs around her lover. The motion was enough for the tip of Shepard’s cock to trail between her folds and press against her clit, thing that made Liara arch her back and shout out her pleasure to the ceiling. The very next second Shepard took hold of her length and pulled back enough to look her bondmate in the eyes.

“You were so good, baby. Now let me show you what your reward is.” Shepard then aligned the tip with her lover’s entrance and leaned it to whisper next to her crest. “I want us to join and be as one, can you do that, baby girl?”

Not needing to be asked twice, Liara bucked her hips and cried out, giving Shepard an unnecessary but welcomed warning. “Embrace Eternity!”

Before Shepard’s consciousness could be swiped up to join that of her bondmate’s she thrust her hips, burying all her length in one easy motion, her hands taking hold of Liara’s nipples, rolling them between her fingers while her teeth sank into her lover’s neck. For a moment that lasted as long as the skip of a heartbeat the two of them were completely alone in a sea of darkness, surrounded by their love and affection for each other. It felt like they stayed in that moment for an eternity, their feelings flowing freely between each other, both taking and giving, reaching in and filling every hole they felt in their lives, soothing every wound, pain and loss they ever experienced, before becoming one.

It was in that moment that Shepard truly felt the overwhelming desire that coursed through Liara’s body, and she set herself to meet every last one of her needs. Being able to know exactly what her bondmate wanted, she adopted the most perfect pace. It was rough, it was taking all her physical prowess to keep up, but it was all for the woman she loved. She ensured that her cock was hitting all the right spots, the base rubbing against Liara’s clit, her fingers rolling and tugging at her nipples while her teeth were leaving behind marks to be soothed by her tongue, marks that most assuredly would require a generous amount of medi-gel in the morning. Before long both their bodies were covered in a light coat of sweat and they were both building towards a very intense orgasm.

Sensing how close they were, Shepard removed her teeth from Liara’s throat and captured her lips, tongue greedily delving in. It was the final push the asari needed before tumbling over the edge. A series of cries broke in her throat and were swallowed by Shepard’s mouth. The commander did not relent her pace which she kept all through their shared orgasm and when she felt Liara starting to come down, she gritted her teeth and increased the pace and the force behind her thrusts even more, despite the ache in her thighs and lower back.

Without her first orgasm even ending, Liara was pushed into a second one, her back arching underneath her lover and her legs shaking due to the intensity. When she thought that was it, Shepard surprised her again, her teeth digging into a previous mark and she started sucking on the asari’s neck. Not thinking it was possible, her third consecutive orgasm hit and she came again with silent cries before falling limp to the bed, Shepard also spent on top of her.

They remained like that, enjoying both the afterglow and the closeness of their bodies. The meld was still active, and they could sense everything the other one was experiencing. Shepard ensured to get some aftercare in through their union, letting Liara know how grateful and lucky she was to be her bondmate, how completely trusted and loved she felt and how that almost every single time drove her to tears, gently caressing Liara’s body and pressing soft kisses to her cheek, her temple and her neck.

The asari allowed the meld to gradually end on its own. When their connection severed, and she fully came back to her own body and felt the sweet soreness, she let out a contented sigh. A moment after that Shepard pulled out and threw the strap on the ground to be cleaned the next morning, before pulling her bondmate into a cuddling position and peppering kisses at the back of her neck.

“This was wonderful, Shepard, thank you,” Liara said in a low and husky voice.

“Oh no, honey, _thank you._ You were so great, sweetie, and I love you so much…” The commander tightened her grip on Liara’s middle.

“I love you too, Shepard.”

Hearing the tiredness in her lover’s voice, Shepard pulled the bed covers over them and nuzzled the back of Liara’s neck. “Goodnight, Liara.”

“Goodnight, my love.”

She barely managed to finish her sentence before Liara fell into a much-needed sleep. Shepard stayed awake for a few more minutes, enjoying watching her lover being so at peace before she drifted to sleep herself.


End file.
